1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a household air heater, and more particularly to an integrated structure of a air heater which is easy for manufacture, assemble, and inspection.
2. Description of Related Arts
In our daily lives, air conditioning devices, such as air conditioners, electric fans, air heaters, cooling fans, and humidifiers, are widely used for controlling the temperature and moisture. In which, an air conditioner achieves the temperature adjusting effect by adsorbing heat of the air in a condensing process via media like coolant and refrigerant. An air heater heats the air inlet into the air heater by means of an electric heating unit, and then the heated air is exhaled to increase the room temperature. Currently, the air heater has been widely used for indoor warming due to its compact size, portable ability, good heating effect, and etc. A conventional air heater generally comprises a heating unit, a supporting frame, an air blowing unit, and a temperature control unit, and that the air heater further has an air passage, an air inlet, and an air outlet. When the power of the air heater is switched on to operate, the heating unit heats the inletting air from the air inlet, and then the heated air is guided to exit through the air outlet. The various components of the conventional air heater must be independently manufactured and assembled, and thus the overall structure is relatively complex, the assembling efficiency is low, inspection procedure is inconvenient, and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.